


Hawke as the Inquisitor

by otaka101



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Hawke goes to the conclave, Humor, and becomes inquistor, and gets very different answers, solas inquires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaka101/pseuds/otaka101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas asks Hawke why they fight. He gets three very different answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawke as the Inquisitor

**Author's Note:**

> This is three different Hawkes. The first one's name is Marcia, the second Garrett, and the third Sapphire.  
> This was a short just to get the kinks out.

Killer

He looks at her, her brown eyes bright and wary as her fire-colored hair flies around her like a halo. He looks at her and asks, "Why do you fight?"  
Her eyes close and the bright green light bounces off her bronze skin. When she looks up, her eyes are hard like steel, and her voice is firm and harsh. "I will fight because I must. For me and nobody else."

Waffles

He catches his eye briefly, as the other's honey-gold ones seem to be transfixed on some point behind him in the snow that he can't see. His curly black hair is stuck to his forehead with sweat and there are lines around his eyes. He inquires gently, "Why do you fight?"  
The shadows paint more lines on his pale skin and after a beat, he finally meets Solas's eyes. "I fight because it is the right thing to do. I refuse to abandon my morals."

Chuckles

His gaze is openly inquisitive as he stares, her purple orbs not meeting his, wide as they dart around the to take everything in. Her hair, which is usually the color of pure snow, is gray from sweat, ash, and blood. Her thick curls are tied tightly into a high ponytail even as wispy curls defiantly escape in the form of bangs and fly aways. Her dark brown skin is the canvas which all other lights and colors reflect off of. He questions, "Why do you fight?"  
Her eyes snap to his before she sheepishly answers, "Uh. No clue." She half-heartedly shrugs towards the giant hole in the sky, "That might kill me and I'm pretty sure Cassandra's going to drag me through it whether I like it or not. So. Yeah."  
He tries to stifle a smile, but a chuckle still seeps through. At least she was honest.


End file.
